Death, Life, and Leo
by Dreamer481
Summary: This is a losely based Twlight Story. It is of a Mafia and one person from that, Monica. Will get mature later on


Meeting Leo

A boy around the age of ten came running into the house with a worm in between his index finger and his thumb. The boy had dark black hair, the color charcoal, dull gray eyes, and was somewhere between and boy and a teenager. You couldn't tell by the look on his face that he was troubled at that moment in time and perhaps waiting on something to happen. As of right then he looked like any normal ten year old who had just dug up a worm, excited. The worm on the other hand had stopped moving between the boys fingers, possibly hoping the boy would let him go.

The boy ran into the living room where his sister, at the age of six, sat reading a book. She had learned to read at a younger age then most and that was what she spent most of her time doing. She loved escaping into the worlds her books held, while her brother loved escaping into the earth. The girl has the same dark hair as her brother but had very dark green eyes. She was adopted as a baby and well you couldn't really tell she was until you looked at the family photos. Her mother and brother both had the same dull gray eyes while she had the dark green ones. She was the misplaced sheep in the family but that didn't matter to any of them, they loved one another.

"Monica," the boy cam to her side and shoved the worm in her face. "Monica look! I found a worm!"

"Ewwww," she pushed his hand away and folded the book on the table. It was the typical response any girl would make if her brother came to her with a worm. "Mom James has a worm in the house!"

A woman around her early thirty came out of the kitchen, dishtowel in hand. Her dress was worn around the edges but it was her house dress only. She shook her head at her son and sighed. "James the worms belong in the ground not in the house," she pointed for him to go out and put the worm back outside. With a sigh James did as he was told and went to go put the worm outside.

They day passed on and it went as normal as it could get. The mom made dinner and the kids ate. They helped with the dishes and then got ready for bed. Once the kids were dressed the mom came upstairs and tucked them in. The kids shared a room with the girl on the left and the boy on the right. After kissing each child the mother went down stairs to read a little bit. It was the normal nightly routine the family went though. Noting to big of a change. After about thirty minutes the mother went up to bed and the last light in the house went out.

Outside the house creatures lurked in the shadows. You could hear their breaths as they got closer. They had been watching the family all day for the past few days. They kept a close eye on them, they wanted something. As the night grew blacker they crept closer to the house. The feet seemed to barely tough the ground as the walked silently into the house. The wood floors didn't seem to creak under their weight nor did the stairs. Four of them went upstairs and down the halls. Three stayed on the ground floor watching the outside. What was going on here couldn't be disturbed from any outsider.

Both children were fast asleep in their beds. Monica had the covers pulled up to her chin as she slept on her side. James had tossed the covers off of himself and was on his back mouth wide open. James would flinch every now and again with the dream he was having. Monica would mumble what was going on in hers. Some nights the Mother would come in and listen and watch, the nights sleep was too much for her. Two figures flowed silently into the room, each going to a bed. Within a second hands were clasped around the children's mouths keeping them from screaming. The mother was experiencing the same thing in her bedroom. Each member was taken out and drug to an empty warehouse not far off.

A man stood in the middle of the room. He was tall and lanky but something was off about him. He was in all black. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground. He seemed to be looking at something that couldn't be seen. His blond hair stood out against the black he was wearing. Once they had all entered the room he looked up and smiled. The Mother's eyes widened at the sight of him. He had a scar on his neck that ran below his shirt line and that was what gave him away. With light steps he went over to the mother. He ran a hand gently over her face and then men let her go. "Emily so much has changed," he held a finger under her chin. He may have not touched her at all but her head rose just bit.

"I can't say the same for you Leo," she hissed at him.

"Sad really," he moved away from her. "Where is it Emily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The necklace," he turned to face her. "Don't lie now. I don't what to have to hurt you in front of your children."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she seemed to not know. However she did know. He was talking about the crescent moon necklace that had diamonds embed in it and a ruby in the center. It had been passed down for years and now her daughter wore it. The mother glanced and saw that Monica was wearing it now. Leo was bound to notice soon enough.

With a quick step he was near her again. With the human eye you couldn't see him. He hit her across the face with enough force to knock her to the ground. A small gasp came from James whose capturer had taken his hand off his mouth. Monica stood wide eyed at this but didn't dare utter a word. "I told you not to lie Emily. Now where is it?"

She didn't tell and he hit her once more. This went on for an hour of her not telling him. Blood had started to flow form her nose and mouth. She couldn't stand now, she was too weak. James hadn't said a word or let out a sound since the first time. Monica had pushed the hand away from her mouth and shrunk back into the man. Leo had glanced at the children and he had seen the necklace on the girl but said nothing. This had gone of for to many years. "Emily tell me and I will go away," he was bent down at her level now. He had pulled a silver knife out from his belt not to long ago.

"I'll never tell a scum bag like you," she hissed, blood coming out of her mouth as she talked.

"I'm so very sorry but I'm going to have to bid you farewell," she placed the knife at her throat. "I'm sorry Emily it had to end this way." With a quick slice he slit her throat and the light quickly drained from her eyes. Monica watched the whole thing and nearly fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Leo stood while the blood pooled around his feet. The crimson color was bright against his black boots. He came over to James, bloody foot prints in his path, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Tell me where the necklace is boy."

James stood wide eyed in front of the man. He swallowed hard and had to pick if he wanted to tell or not. His father told him never to tell and so did him mother. But he just watched her die. He didn't know what to do now. "I don't know where it is," he stammered out. "I don't know. Please don't."

"I'm sick of this game," Leo raised the knife to James' throat. "You leave me no other choice but to kill you now." With a quick slice blood flowed from the boy's neck. He slumped into the man's arms that held him. The man dropped him and the boy landed in his own blood, dead.

Monica had watched the whole thing and now tears were running down her face. She couldn't hide them. Leo came over to her and bent down. He was eye to eye with her as he was squatting now. The man let her go but she shrunk away from Leo as he came closer. The knife was still out and her eyes were on it. Seeing this he put it up to where she couldn't see. "Shhh I'm not going to hurt you," he held out a hand. She shook her head and with the things that had just passed it was reasonable that she did. He did know however that Monica wouldn't know about the necklace. She was too young but little did she know she was wearing what he wanted. "I promise I won't."

"I don't know either," she whispered. She stood very still, eyes locked on him. She resorted back to the five year old child that every girl did when scared. She was smart enough to know that Leo was not a good man and that touching him would or could be bad.

"I know," he moved a little closer. His hand still outstretched. "Come here, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He looked up the other men in the room then, each in black and each not moving. "Leave us now." With those orders they vanished. "I promise I won't hurt you little one." Monica stood there for a moment, tears rolling down her face. She stepped forward and let him touch her. His touch was gentle as he moved closer to her. He ended up on is knees as he reached her. The whole time she stood there, not moving. He took her in his arms and held her. "I promise not to hurt you," he whispered against her hair. "I promise."

Monica made a little squeak noise out of fear of the man holding her. But he was the last thing that she had now. Her family was dead and they died with her watching. The tears kept coming down her face but at a slower rate now. "I'm scared," she looked Leo in the eyes and whispered those words. Terror filled them as well as sorrow. They were the eyes that had seen death happen and didn't know what to do anymore.

"I know," was his reply as he picked her up off the ground. His pants were blood soaked; her shoes were soaked in her brother's blood. With one had he took those off of her and put them on the ground. There was little use in having them anymore, just a cruel reminder of what had just happened. He would have to get rid of his pants after he took her back in the house. His were soaked through with the brother's blood and it was starting to stick.

Before leaving he took one last look around. Monica had buried her head in his shoulder as he looked around. She didn't want to see the faces of the dead again, they were already haunting her. They left the building but stopped right outside the door. "Burn it."


End file.
